


Sacrilege

by VulgarSequins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Religious, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Daryl, Blasphemy, Blood, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Fallen Angel Daryl, First Time, Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, Human Rick, M/M, Making Love, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Scars, Spit As Lube, Top Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarSequins/pseuds/VulgarSequins
Summary: Rick and Daryl make love while worshipping each other and Rick understands that Daryl is more than a protector to him.(or where Rick and Angel Daryl fuck in the woods with lots of love and imagery)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always loved the Yeah Yeah Yeah's song, "Sacrilege". While at work a couple weeks ago, I was hit with the urge to right this with my boys. I may or may not have been itching to write an AU involving Angels and Demons (and Walkers, oh my!!) This may or may not be part of that story. This was supposed to be all hot and sexy, then I poured emotions all over the place and made a mess.
> 
> Of course it's all theories. I mean, I've been swamped with work and my other works suffer. Ahaha. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Also, I'm going on that Walker Stalker cruise because I'm a big ol' fuckin' loser that wants to drink/sun on a big boat, and maybe soak in a hot tub then go to panels with Reedus and JDM. Anyone else going?

It was stupid. It was idiotic in this apocalyptic shell of a world; it couldn’t be painted as anything other than reckless. However, in this moment, Rick couldn’t give two shits about the possible dangers in this moment; not when he had been needing this for all his life without even knowing what it was he needed until this unplanned moment of revelation. The warm breeze that flitted through the woods, rustling green leaves of varying jeweled tones, seemed too agree that this reckless abandonment and overwhelming desire and adoration for the man against him, gripping tight to his shoulders like he would disappear if he let go, was worth the deadly risk taken.

“Daryl,” Rick’s voice was nothing more than that of a breathy whisper; Daryl’s mouth swallowing up his own name before pressing his thin lips back to Rick’s fuller ones to exchange the breath he consumed, as if to force life back into Rick’s lungs. Their tongues danced against one another, a clumsy duet that soon picks up grace and coordination as the heated seconds tick on. Kissing Daryl was so different than kissing any of the women he had before in his life. His skin tingles with the scrape and brush of the wiry hair of Daryl’s unkempt goatee, and Rick briefly wonders if Daryl is thinking the same thing in regards to his own stubble that will become a full on beard again if given adequate time. 

Daryl breaks their kiss, a soft flush dusting his cheeks and his eyes are unfocused and full of a lust that Rick’s never seen before from Daryl. Or maybe he just never took the time to pay attention to the shift in coloring; the calm seas turning stormy with passion. It makes his stomach do a flip knowing it’s because of him. Daryl’s lips find a new home along Rick’s jaw; his rough calloused hands slipping around Rick’s neck while he lays soft kisses against skin. Rick feels like melting, but instead tips his head back to give Daryl more room to work and leans further back against the tree to keep upright. Daryl’s hands on his neck don’t feel like a threat; nothing about Daryl makes him want to bolt or take up arms against the man. A brief memory of days long ago reminds him that he had once, a few times, and his heart instantly regrets and begs forgiveness once more. 

Rick’s eyes flutter close, blocking out the bright but spotty sunlight filtering through the canopy of nature around their secret moment. His long fingers move in confidence along the buttons of Daryl’s shirt, deftly opening each one to reveal surprisingly soft but scarred skin that’s hidden behind the dirty fabric. Daryl had begun nibbling on the skin of Rick’s neck when he realizes that Rick’s taken the task of disrobing him. He stops suddenly and tries to pull away, but Rick still has a hold of Daryl’s shirt. They stare into each other’s eyes; each set painted a bright blue that both compliments the other and wars with the other in fervor.

“Do you want me to stop?” Rick’s voice barely making sound when his breath escapes past his lips, as if anything louder will break the momentum of this phenomenon; one that the world has been waiting for since the two met years, and years ago.

“Never,” Daryl’s response is just as soft, but full of unwavering devotion in this confession and Rick knows Daryl means more than just this moment.

Rick takes care in setting Daryl’s angel vest down and he can feel Daryl’s eyes watching him as he runs his long fingers across the appliqué of wings that have been tarnished beyond any hope of being a clean, pure white once more. After Rick’s reverent duty in laying the vest down, he turns back to Daryl and their gentle kissing resumes without hesitation. Their movements aren’t the expected flurry of clothing being tugged off and discarded around them like a quick fuck in the woods. Instead, Rick takes care in exposing Daryl’s vessel and **finally** exploring the flesh before him with the gentle touch Daryl has carved and dreamed of from Rick.

The grey and denim of Rick’s articles are a stark contrast to the ground made of leaves, grass, and dirt around them while Daryl’s darker clothing only seem to be swallowed up by the elements and blending in as if never leaving traces of the hunter. With each item Rick sheds like a second skin, chapped lips grace his exposed skin with soft kisses that are more like faithful affection rather than anything sexual. The tree bark digs in to his back, but Rick barely registers any pain due to the adrenaline, lust, and passion pounding through his veins. 

Rick’s hands roam over Daryl’s shoulders and chest, while Daryl’s own find residence in Rick’s curls. Their bodies align and fit with a perfection that God themselves had to plan with painstaking care. Daryl rolls his hips against Rick’s, their leaking cocks lined up and sliding against one another with a beautiful friction that Rick wasn’t expecting. Rick’s brain short circuits and his head drops to one of Daryl’s shoulders to groan. His lips continue their charge of kissing Daryl, only this time they travel along raised edges and hints of bone covered in muscle.

“Rick…”

Rick lifts his head to kiss Daryl once more; the taste of cigarettes lingering on the other man’s tongue before flipping their position and turning Daryl around. His back is exposed to Rick and his hands find the bark of the tree for the support he now seemed to need to stay upright.

Daryl’s body is littered with numerous scars that have written scriptures along Daryl’s body, the wide expanse of his back holding the the darkest of stories. However, Rick still finds him other worldly and beautiful in his nudity; the rawest form Rick’s mortal eyes will be able to see in this life. His shoulders and arms are a testament to the strength that he possesses; an archer of God and a protector of his family. Rick presses his body against Daryl’s, fitting once more like perfect pieces. He kisses the highest knob of Daryl’s spine, Rick’s hands sweeping the over grown hair to the side to gain better access. Goosebumps greet Rick’s lips and travel down Daryl’s body. His breaths coming out in a shudder.

“Daryl-“

“Please, Rick,” Daryl cuts him off, but not with malice. Instead, his voice is filled with a tender impatience that Rick’s heard all too often from him. Daryl’s right hand find’s Rick’s own, his hair falling back into place with Rick’s hand not there to shift its direction. Rick’s hand is lowered past Daryl’s thin hip and pushed to guided to his most intimate core. Daryl lets go of Rick’s hand and arches his back to emphasize the request he just asked of the man behind him. Rick rubs the tips of his forefinger and middle finger against the fluttering muscle, barely applying any pressure.

“Are you sure, Daryl? We don’t have to.”

Daryl nods his head before looking back over his shoulder to catch Rick’s eyes; drive the point of consent and desire home. Rick gets lost in that moment in Daryl’s warm eyes; sunlight gold glittering flecks in the steel blue iris. 

“I’ll be okay,” Daryl’s rough voice snaps Rick back to the present. “Just use ‘lot a spit. Can use lube next time… if ya wanna that is.”

“God, yes,” Rick overeagerly nods at the prospect of another time; as many times as Daryl will allow. Rick wants nothing more than to ride out the end of the world with Daryl at his side protecting his family with him and loving him until his last breath draws. 

Rick has Daryl spit on his fingers, copying the action before he lowers his hand back to Daryl’s hole. His long digits smear the soft muscle with saliva, just rubbing small circles and memorizing all of Daryl’s noises; soft as they are. Rick slowly starts to ease his forefinger inside of Daryl’s body. Daryl’s hips push back, adjusting the pace of Rick’s exploration. When Rick’s finger is buried to the first knuckle, he eases it back but not out. A shudder moves down Daryl’s spine and the request for “more” is whispered against tree bark.

Moments of soft panting and quiet moans pass as Rick continues to stretch Daryl. He takes breaks to add more spit to his, now four, fingers; he want’s Daryl to feel nothing but pleasure. Not the sort of pain he has no doubt suffered before in the past. Rick’s body is plastered to Daryl’s own, making the angle awkward on his wrist but it’s forgotten when Daryl’s fingers reach back and thread through his curls. His lips finding Daryl’s shoulder and whispering muted promises and praises to the demon and angel clawing their way up his back. Rick is hard and leaking against the base of Daryl’s spine, but his own body grows patient while they kiss and try to consume one another. Daryl’s body tenses abruptly when Rick shifts the angle of his fingers.

“Rick, stop,” Daryl’s words come in a rush and Rick freezes at the request; his fingers moving out of Daryl’s opened body. Daryl turns and rests against the tree, his panting quiet like his moans were. Rick’s eyes flicker down to look at Daryl’s erection, wanting to make sure he hadn't misread Daryl’s body language. He wouldn’t know what to do, but he would feel like a monster; like the ones they’ve come across when the world decided to shut down. Rick’s worried blue eyes snap back to Daryl’s face when a breathless chuckle reaches his ears. “Just needed a minute. Gettin’ too close to cumin’.” 

Rick’s forehead loses its crease of worry and his laugh lines became more prominent when his face relaxes into a smile at Daryl’s reassurance. Daryl’s hands cup Rick’s face, his lips diving in for kisses that still held care but now also laced with an edge of urgent need. Rick’s arms slip around Daryl’s waist to find balance, instead stumbling backwards with Daryl’s weight crashing in to him. 

He knew his back would have scrapes and faint bruising from the fall, but it was worth feeling Daryl’s body on top of his own. Rick sends a quick thanks to whatever God existed that his back was the only thing that took the brunt of the fall; suddenly thoughtful of their very naked and exposed bodies and how that could have been a disaster for rather frail body parts. Their teeth clack together from the impact, but that doesn’t deter Daryl from continuing to kiss Rick’s lips and jaw. Daryl straddles Rick’s hips and rolls against Rick’s throbbing length. It sends heat shooting down Rick’s body and settles in his stomach. 

“Fuck, Daryl,” Rick tilts his head back when Daryl repeats the teasing grind of flesh against flesh; leaves and branches tangling into his curls to nest and ride out their storm. 

“That’s the idea,” Daryl snorts, laying one last kiss against Rick’s throat before rocking back and sitting upright. Rick’s eyes find Daryl’s when he feels the weight shift to localize on his lap; long, elegant fingers caressing Daryl’s boney hips. Daryl spits into his own hand, moving his palm to Rick’s mouth. Rick understands the silent request just as they always could understand each other without words and complies, trying to give Daryl as much saliva as he can. He makes a mental note that they would **have** to get lube.

Daryl rises from his perch on Rick’s body, giving himself just enough space to wrap his spit soaked hand around Rick’s straining cock. Precum had constantly dribbled down from the crown of his dick, adding to the natural lubrication they had to work with. Rick subconsciously rocks his hips up into Daryl’s rough hand and the friction he creates while he works the slick up and down the shaft. He curses softly, forcing his eyes to stay open to watch Daryl’s quick execution of preparation. 

Their eyes lock onto each other when Daryl’s hand grips the base of Rick’s cock to steady it as he descends upon it. His flesh resists at first but then welcomes Rick into Daryl’s temple without much opposition once the head of his cock works its way inside. Daryl’s hands land on Rick’s stomach for leverage while Rick’s own clutch at Daryl’s hips; likely to leave vague bruises. Daryl’s body is viselike and hot around Rick once he settles and Rick’s cock is buried to the hilt. It feels like Daryl is **burning** from the inside while his body encloses around Rick’s; a temple ablaze for its only follower.

Neither of them move. They both stay still as the Earth around them choses that moment to come alive at their carnal, but amorous union; as if nature was celebrating the long awaited coupling. It was fitting for them. The forest floor acting as their martial bed, though vows were not uttered as there was no need to voice them. Rick’s eyes fill with an array of emotion as he looks at Daryl; love, joy, devotion, and awe were just a few. 

Daryl’s hand slide higher up Rick’s body, resting against his sternum to feel his heartbeat; his palm a shield over Rick’s most fragile organ. The muscles in his forearm shift as does his weight, raising up along Rick’s cock before lowering back down slowly. Rick sucks in a sharp breath and watches as Daryl repeats the action, rocking his hips slowly. The sunlight piercing the trees above them is warm against their skin. It makes the air around Daryl glitter with veiled power and suppressed strength. This man, this other worldly being, kept that force locked away to protect Rick and his family, but Rick could feel it thrumming through Daryl’s core with every roll of their hips and meeting of lips. He knew Daryl could rip him apart, but instead chose to cherish him.

The sunlight shifts once more and Rick gasps at the vision before him. Daryl’s dark, messy hair glowed, a halo of warmth around his head. The gold in his blue eyes flickering and changing like the most beautiful kaleidoscope Rick ever had the honor of seeing.

Daryl’s pace eases into a quicker tempo, but not so much so that the calm worship of one another would break. Rick suddenly feels too far from Daryl; needing to feel more. He needs to feel that Daryl is real and not something his mind conjured up to remind him of things he would never have. It wouldn’t have been the first time his psyche played the harsh and cruel trick on him.

Rick surges upright, holding Daryl’s face and kissing him; breaking their staring contest. He didn’t mind and Daryl didn’t seem to care either, cupping Rick’s face in return. Daryl’s mouth burned like fire, but brought Rick no certain pain like Hellfire would. Their bodies continued to rock in tandem. Words were useless in his moment, as were animal like grunts. Soft pants and breaths left their mouths like prayers. 

The wind shifts again and Daryl’s hair sways forward as if to create a curtain of privacy between the two of them. Feathers start to fall around them; some intact and beautiful like a hawk’s but much larger in size, clinging to Daryl’s hair. However, most were brittle, burned, and bloody, gathering in the leaves and branches that made up their organic bed. 

Rick could feel his body grow warmer; the coil winding tighter in his groin the closer he got and the faster Daryl moved against him, on him. His hands slip from Daryl’s face and snake around his waist to hold him close. His hands and forearms slip in a hot slickness that coat Daryl’s back. His fingertips travel over rips in Daryl’s flesh; scars open and weeping. Rick doesn't question it, already knowing what it means, and doesn’t hesitate to hold Daryl closer. 

He feels thin, trembling lips press against his forehead and he is reminded of nights when he was a child. Scared and panicked from nightmares that were laughable now that he’s grown and seen things more frightening in man than the made up monsters his mind conjured as a child. Rick has felt this before, these lips that feel like feathers against the skin of his face; loving and protective. When he was too scared to leave the safety of his blankets and flee to his parents room, afraid the demons would chase after him. The lips pressing against his forehead were the same as those that he remembers; confirming what he suspected about Daryl’s past.

Rick leans back just barely to look at Daryl and his breath catches in his throat. Just like his back, Daryl’s eyes weep streams of crimson. He suddenly feels like what he’s doing is sacrilege and halts his movements. One of his hands moves to Daryl’s face, but his hand is already painted red and he only smears the blood on Daryl’s face. 

“What’s wrong? Did I-”

“Wanted this for so long,” Daryl’s voice is rough and gritty. The words are spoken so low, Rick has to strain to hear them, but he does. “When I first met your soul, I only wanted you. Always just you…”

“You’ll always have me,” Rick kisses Daryl softly. “Sorry it took so long.”

“Whatever,” Rick’s put to ease when Daryl scoffs, rolling his eyes and his half smirk stretching his lips up one corner of his mouth. “It was a blink.”

“Does it still feel that way?” 

“No,” Daryl responds with conviction. “Feels like time finally slowed the fuck down.” 

Rick can’t halt the laugh that bubbles up from his throat at Daryl’s candid response. He tilts his chin up and kisses him, pouring all of his being into the touch and Daryl reacting in kind. Their bodies resume the push-pull of their previous love making. The air around them is almost stifling; static charged not only between their bodies but with the trees and Earth protecting them. The wind whips around them but isn’t violent or malevolent; whispers of joy and praise flit around them.

Their mouths no longer brush against one other. Their bodies too frantic in chasing euphoric bliss and pleasure. Rick’s driven by Daryl’s soft cries and panting worship to slip a hand between their bodies. Daryl’s body jolts when Rick’s hand wraps around his forgotten cock; his head tilted back as his cries grow louder with each stroke from Rick. Daryl’s body contracts around Rick’s throbbing cock that’s buried deep inside. Rick can feel his eyes rolling back as Daryl’s viselike muscles clench hot and tight when his orgasm crashes through his body. Hot splashes hit Rick’s chest and neck, his hand covered with Daryl’s cum and knowing, **feeling,** the pleasure he gave Daryl, hurls him over his own edge. Rick’s own cries are barely muffled by Daryl’s sweat slicked chest while he pours himself into Daryl’s body, strengthening a bond that was sealed long ago.

After, they lay on the forest floor, breathing becoming more comfortable and relaxed while surrounded by feathers that serve as reminders of a different type of beauty Daryl once held that was sacred, and for Rick still is. Their limbs are still bare and entangled, selfishly enjoying their secret moment of peace before it is no doubt broken and disturbed by the undead or demons disguised as humans. They don’t speak; there’s no need to when their bodies have done everything and more that words could not. Rick turns his head to look at the man, the warrior, beside him and when Daryl’s otherworldly eyes meet his, Rick vows on his own soul that no one, no **thing** , will take him from Daryl again; human, angel, demon, Lucifer or God themselves. 

He vows that to Daryl and seals it with a kiss.


End file.
